


Once Upon a Time

by BluebeardsWife



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebeardsWife/pseuds/BluebeardsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Brendan didn't go to prison. Fluffy slice-of-life short in which Ste makes Brendan watch an episode of Once Upon a Time with him. Not super explicit, but I'm erring on the side of caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

“Oi, what’s taking so long? Show’s about to start!” Ste’s voice carried over the slowly diminishing sound of the popcorn popping.  Brendan removed the foil covered pot from the stove and yelped as he burnt his finger in the process. “Fucking shit,” he muttered to himself.

“Everything alright?” Ste’s voice sounded again.

Brendan took his burned finger out of his mouth and looked at the angry red patch.

“Coming!” he yelled towards the living room.  He scrunched up his nose and, mimicking Ste’s earlier request, mumbled under his breath:

“ _No, Bren, the microwave ruins the popcorn, I want YOU to make it on the stove._ ”

It was his first Sunday off in ages, and this is not necessarily how he wanted to spend it. But, as usual, he had mistakes to atone for, and decided to grin and bear it.

He poured the popcorn into a bowl and carried it to the living room, where Ste was lounging in his sweatpants and white T-shirt, one leg resting on the coffee table.

“Scoot!” Brendan growled at Ste, who reluctantly made just enough room on the sofa for Brendan to squeeze into.

“Give us some popcorn!” Ste demanded, grabbing the bowl out of Brendan’s hands.

“Watch it!” Brendan hissed, quickly withdrawing his hand and shaking his finger to cool it off.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Ste sat upright and clasped Brendan’s wrist. “I won’t hurt ya, you big baby! Let me take a look.”

Brendan scowled at him. 

“I’ll go get some ice. Don’t eat all the popcorn!” Ste sprang up and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Wouldn’t want you missing your show…” Brendan grumbled.

On his television screen, a man and a woman were making out to cheesy music in front of a fireplace.   _Jesus_.

“What’d I miss?” Ste rushed back, carrying a small towel packed with ice cubes.

“Something about naming their baby Uncle,” Brendan said tentatively.  

With a big sigh, Ste sat back down, placed his left leg across Brendan’s right, and pulling Brendan’s hand towards himself with a soft “C’mere,” applied the ice to his burn.

The ice felt good on Brendan’s hot skin, and he wasn’t sure if the shivers that went down his spine were a response to the cold or to feeling Steven’s leg atop his own.  Ste stared at the screen, his lips slightly parted and eyes wide. Brendan, in turn, stared at Ste. There were moments he would wonder at the fact that Steven had chosen him, after everything. That he had seen his darkness and forgiven it, when Brendan himself could not. Of course, Brendan knew that the darkness was still there, just waiting for an opportunity to come out.  He wondered if Ste knew.

Ste giggled at the screen, and Brendan turned to see the source of his laughter.

“Who’s Tall Dark and Handsome?” Brendan asked. “And does he have a _hook_ for a hand?”

“Captain Hook,” Ste said through a mouthful of popcorn.

“Captain Hook…” Brendan blinked. “Like with the crocodile? Tic toc?”

“Yeah, ‘cept Rumpelstiltskin is the crocodile.” Ste explained, without taking his eyes off the screen. “And there’s no clock, ‘sfar as I know.”

“What?”

“Yeh, he’s the Beast, too. It’s complicated. Now shut up and watch.”

Brendan grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth. Might as well make the best of it.  Though he didn’t know any of the characters, the story line seemed familiar. 

“Why are there two Tall Dark and Handsomes?" Brendan shook his head incredulously. "Not that I’m complaining,” he added.

“You wha?” Ste shot him a sideways glance. “He’s more my type than yours anyway.”

Brendan chuckled. “He throws a good punch.”

“If you paid attention I wouldn’t have to explain it to you.”

The episode was just ridiculous enough to keep Brendan's attention, though he would deny enjoying it if ever asked. 

“Do we want him to end up with Blondie?” Brendan asked after a while.

“Oh that’s Emma. She’s the main character.”

“Is she also Little Red Riding Hood?”

“No, but yer getting the hang of it.” Ste chuckled throwing a popcorn kernel at Brendan’s face.  His face quickly fell, however, as the credits begin to roll.  “A two-parter. That’s right unfair. I’ve gotta wait a whole week for the next part!”

But Brendan had surreptitiously dropped an ice cube between Ste’s neck and shirt collar, and Ste yelped as the cold hit his spine, throwing the popcorn bowl high into the air, where it flipped, showering them in white kernels, and falling with a loud thud onto the floor.

“Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?” Brendan smirked.  Ste’s attempt to shove his boyfriend backfired spectacularly, as he quickly found himself on his back on the couch, with both his hands pinned above his head.

Brendan was looking at him in that predatory way again, and Ste’s chest welled up knowing that he could still evoke that hunger in him.  It used to scare him, knowing that at any moment Brendan’s eyes could glaze over as his fists broke against Ste’s soft flesh again.  He was loath to admit that he found even the fear intoxicating.  But there had been no beatings since the trial, and Ste knew there wouldn’t be any more. He smirked at Brendan’s inability to hide his lust, and, raising his eyebrows, said, “Now what?”

Releasing Steven’s wrists from his grip, Brendan lowered his hand to move a lock of stray hair out of his lover’s face and then rub his thumb gently across Ste’s lower lip.

Ste gasped and craned his neck as he felt the heat from Brendan’s mouth on his jawline, moving incrementally down to his shoulder, the softness of his lips followed with a sharp tickle of his mustache.  Ste’s whole body seemed to hum at the gentle brush of Brendan’s fingers above his waistline.

Though they had been intimate frequently, varying from making sensual love on silk sheets to fucking feverishly on the kitchen counter, every time felt like the first and the last. The surprise and delight both men experienced whenever their breaths mingled and their blood rushed to their groins, never seemed to wear off. 

As Ste lifted his buttocks to allow Brendan to slide his pants down to his ankles, he felt a rush of cold air on his exposed and already erect cock. Before he knew it, Brendan had taken him into his mouth, swirling his tongue slowly across Ste’s tip.  A moan caught in Ste’s throat. That man knew exactly how to drive him wild.  He buried his hands in Brendan’s short, brown hair, trying not to let himself come undone too fast.

With a soft POP, Brendan released Ste’s wet cock from his mouth, and lifted himself up, burying his head in Ste’s neck for a moment before parting his lover’s lips with his tongue and kissing him passionately. 

“What’s your pleasure, Steven?” Brendan whispered into his ear, grinding his hips slowly into Ste’s.  But Ste was already beyond words and merely whimpered quietly.  Brendan let out a gravelly chuckle. “Guess I’ll have to figure it out on my own.”

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
